


To Safely Go Home

by ShallICompareThee



Series: Home [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando per poco Kurt non viene separato da lui per sempre, Dave s'impegna ad aiutarlo a ritrovare la via di casa.<br/>Perdita di memoria. Un bel po' di fluff, anche se non era nelle mie intenzioni.<br/>[Traduzione della fic di SunMonTue; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Safely Go Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417391) by [SunMonTue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue). 



> Il prompt è di Karomeled su Tumblr, che ha chiesto una fic che comprendesse la perdita di memoria. Praticamente l’ho letto e la mia mente è diventata un’esplosione unica di idee, quindi… eccola. Non sarà una fic Blaine-friendly. Spiacente. (È gentile e amichevole in tutte le altre, eh – anche quelle che ancora non ho pubblicato.)  
> Disclaimer: Io non possiedo Glee.  
> \---  
> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di SunMonTue. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=261778) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3. Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di SunMonTue di tradurre la sua storia.

> _Kurt sentì una moltitudine di suoni. Pensò una moltitudine di cose mentre i secondi si trasformavano in ore e vedeva l’altra auto sbandare e sfrecciare verso di lui._ Oh merda _era proprio in cima alla lista, insieme alla voce di suo padre –_ ‘Non è di te che ti devi preoccupare per strada, ma degli altri pazzi in giro, chiaro?’ _– e infine quella di Dave:_ ‘Torna a casa tutto intero, okay?’ _Fu l’ultima a farlo sentire male, perché era piuttosto convinto che non sarebbe riuscito a tornare a casa, intero o no._

 

Dave non riconobbe il numero sul display, ma rispose comunque, con un nodo allo stomaco, perché Kurt era in ritardo di cinque ore, non rispondeva al cellulare e lui _sapeva_ che fosse successo qualcosa. Avvertiva quella certezza tendergli i nervi a tal punto da farli quasi spezzare.

_“Buonasera. Chiamo per sapere se conosce un certo Kurt Hummel.”_

“Oddio. Sì. Lo conosco. È il mio… compagno.” _Amante. Anima gemella. L’unica persona che sa tutto di me e mi ama comunque. Cos’è successo? Cos’è successo? Cos’è successo?_

_“Lei è il mandatario della sua procura permanente?”_

“Oh Dio. Cos’è successo? Lui dov’è?”

_“Mi dispiace, signore, ma potrebbe per cortesia dirmi se lei è il mandatario della sua procura permanente?”_

“Sì. Cazzo, _sì_. Lui dov’è?”

Stava già prendendo le chiavi e la giacca, ascoltando la persona all’altro capo della linea che gli diceva in che ospedale andare, dell’unità di terapia intensiva, di come fosse stabile, ma avrebbe potuto avere bisogno di altri interventi chirurgici. Il fatto che fosse già stato in sala operatoria per stabilizzarlo lo attraversò come un’ondata. Il tragitto in macchina fino all’ospedale durò fin troppo, tutto stava durando troppo tempo. Trovare un parcheggio, capire dove fosse l’unità di terapia intensiva… tutto era un vortice sfocato attorno a sé, spinto dal solo bisogno di vedere Kurt. C’era una guardia di sicurezza e un’area reception circondata da vetro e fili metallici, con una donna che probabilmente era un’infermiera o una receptionist o roba simile. Si avvicinò al banco e scorse il proprio riflesso nel vetro. Pallido. Teso. Preoccupato da stare male.

“Mi hanno chiamato. Kurt Hummel. Lui è… qui.” _Ti prego, fa che sia qui_.

“Oh, sì… un attimo.”

Quindi arrivò un medico che gli parlò di ossa rotte, polmoni perforati, contusioni multiple, un rigonfiamento attorno al cervello e una possibile emorragia vicino al cuore e quelle parole gli scivolavano addosso, affogandolo, e Dave barcollò fino a poggiarsi alla parete più vicina, accartocciandosi su se stesso. Il suo aspetto avrebbe potuto far pensare che fosse lui il più forte nel loro rapporto, ma Kurt era la sua roccia, il suo appiglio, la sua metà forte, coraggiosa, meravigliosa…

“Sopravvivrà?”

“Non lo so. Adesso è vivo, ma credo che lei capisca la gravità della situazione. È molto fortunato a respirare ancora. L’abbiamo indotto in un coma farmacologico. C’è qualcuno che possiamo chiamare per lei? Per stare sicuri?”

_Per stare sicuri_.

_Cazzo_.

Chiese loro di telefonare a una persona.

 

Artie arrivò trenta minuti dopo, rivolgendogli una sola occhiata prima di prendergli il cellulare dalle dita tremanti e chiamare Burt Hummel per lui. E poi Finn. Poi delle persone che non gli erano neanche venute in mente. Il capo di Kurt. Mercedes. Blaine. Kurt era rimasto in contatto con tutti e gli sentì dire all’ex-compagna di diffondere la notizia ai loro amici. Che le avrebbe fatto sapere nell’attimo in cui avesse avuto notizie. Gli occhi di Dave erano puntati nel corridoio, in attesa che le infermiere uscissero dalla sua stanza così da poterci rientrare una volta che avessero finito di fare quello che dovevano, qualsiasi cosa fosse, e l’amico spinse la carrozzina nella sua visuale.

“Okay. Burt prenderà il primo aereo disponibile. Come anche Finn. Mercedes ti manda il suo affetto e Blaine arriverà non appena può. Di cosa hai bisogno?”

“Che questo sia un incubo da cui mi sveglierò…” rispose, sfregandosi i palmi sul viso.

“Beh, non ti posso aiutare in quel campo, ma ecco cosa faremo. Tu andrai a firmarmi un consenso al trattamento dei dati di Kurt, dicendo che potranno dirmi che sviluppi ci sono per lui, così non avrò bisogno di romperti le palle ogni tre per due. Poi mi metterò d’accordo con Burt e Finn. Chiederò a Maria di passare da te per prenderti dei vestiti e cose utili, così non dovrai andartene da qui… Se c’è qualsiasi altro problema mi chiami, chiaro?”

Annuì e Artie allungò un braccio per afferrargli saldamente la spalla.

“È un testone con le palle. Se la caverà…”

 

Era passata una settimana e Kurt non si era ancora svegliato. Nessuno dei medici era preoccupato, perché in qualche modo riuscivano a diagnosticare che stesse facendo progressi. Dave si era accorto che due dei macchinari più piccoli erano scomparsi quella mattina, il che era un buon segno, probabilmente, ed era una prova materiale che qualcosa stava davvero migliorando nella condizione di Kurt. Lui e Burt facevano a turno per sederglisi accanto: nella stanza poteva entrarci una sola persona alla volta. Artie portava loro del cibo tutte le sere, insieme a dei vestiti puliti per Dave, dicendogli che l’ultima cosa di cui il suo ragazzo aveva bisogno era svegliarsi per ritrovarlo con le ascelle pezzate. Finn era venuto, ma se n’era già andato, sebbene avesse in programma di tornare. Si era accorto di quanto fosse rimasto scosso vedendo il fratellastro steso sul letto d’ospedale, così piccolo, indifeso e spezzato, con la pelle dello stesso colore delle lenzuola, con i tubicini che s’infilavano dentro di lui come fili che lo legavano alla vita.

 

Kurt si svegliò la nona notte e i suoi gemiti di dolore lo riscossero dal suo stato di dormiveglia, accasciato sulla sedia di fianco al letto, con una coperta stesagli sopra da una delle infermiere del turno di notte. Premette il pulsante per chiamarle, gli avevano dato istruzioni di farlo se qualcosa fosse cambiato. Era la prima volta che lo usava e ovviamente lo presero in parola, perché improvvisamente ne comparvero tre; una gli chiese cosa fosse successo, la seconda esaminava gli occhi di Kurt con una pila e la terza premeva dei pulsanti su uno dei macchinari rimasti. Venne incoraggiato a uscire dalla camera, rassicurato che andasse tutto bene e che poteva tornare tra un minuto. Quindi andò a telefonare a Burt per dirgli che suo figlio si era svegliato.

 

Lo spostarono in un altro reparto. Il suo braccio sinistro era ingessato ed entrambe le gambe erano steccate; lo tenevano sedato così da impedirgli di muoversi troppo e per permettere alle ossa di ripararsi, ma aveva dei momenti di lucidità. Non riusciva a parlare, però, i tubi in gola e la mascherina per respirare non glielo permettevano, e tutte le volte che i suoi occhi si aprivano aveva un’espressione tremendamente confusa – ciò accadeva solo per pochi secondi. Ciononostante, Dave stava finalmente cominciando a rilassarsi, ad accettare che Kurt fosse vivo e fuori pericolo. Che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte. Non l’avrebbe lasciato.

 

Kurt non sapeva cosa fosse successo, in quale strano mondo parallelo fosse capitato, ma non gli piaceva affatto. Faceva male. L’unica persona che riconosceva era suo papà e aveva un aspetto _terribile_. Come se fosse invecchiato di un decennio da un giorno all’altro, ma lo attribuì allo stress dovuto al fatto che suo figlio fosse in ospedale e al suo recente infarto. Poi c’era l’altro uomo che gli era al fianco quasi ogni volta che apriva gli occhi. Avrebbe potuto passare per un fratello maggiore e più attraente di Karofsky – e non sapeva neanche se il compagno _ce l’avesse_ un fratello maggiore, né gl’interessava. Voleva che gli levassero la mascherina dalla faccia e i tubi dal braccio e che la sensazione ovattata nella sua testa scomparisse. Voleva muovere gli arti, ma gli sembravano pesanti e ancorati al letto. Non riusciva neanche a sollevare la testa, quindi gli occhi erano la sola cosa che muoveva. Anche spostare le dita di mani e piedi gli costava uno sforzo straordinario, stancandolo, e si riaddormentò.

 

Quando si risvegliò, La mascherina era stata tolta e sia suo papà che l’uomo che aveva soprannominato ‘Karofsky senior’ erano seduti accanto al fondo del letto, parlandosi piano. Non era sicuro di volerli interrompere, perché sembravano molto concentrati sulla loro discussione, ma poi sentì il suo nome, quindi dedusse che stessero parlando di lui. Il che era strano. Non riusciva a capire perché suo padre dovesse parlare a qualcuno di lui… a meno che non avesse a che fare con il motivo per cui era in ospedale.

“Cos’è successo?” La sua voce era roca, la gola asciutta e dolorante. Karofsky senior balzò in piedi, avvicinandogli alla bocca un bicchiere d’acqua con una cannuccia dalla quale lui bevve con gratitudine.

“Hai avuto un incidente stradale. Molto brutto. Per poco non sei morto…” gli spiegò Burt, con la voce che si spezzava verso la fine della frase; non voleva altro che potersi alzare e andarlo ad abbracciare. Invece vide Karofsky senior dargli delle gentili pacche sulla spalla per confortarlo, creando una stramba scena, perché ora era impossibile negare la somiglianza con il suo coetaneo.

“Oh. Chi mi è venuto addosso? Tu?” Voleva dire di più, chiedere di più, ma lo sforzo gli stava già riportando il dolore alla gola, quindi cercò di usare il minor numero di parole possibile. Ed era l’unica scusa plausibile per la presenza di questo tizio che gli fosse venuta in mente: era nell’auto che aveva colpito la sua. Invece quello assunse un’espressione allarmata, passando velocemente lo sguardo su suo padre, preoccupato.

“Vai a cercare un dottore, Dave…” gli disse quest’ultimo, a bassa voce, e Karofsky senior uscì dalla stanza, ma non prima di scoccare a Kurt un’occhiata che non aveva idea di come interpretare. Ansia. Sofferenza. Sollievo. Gioia.

“Ehi, ragazzo… Ehm… cos’è l’ultima cosa che ti ricordi?”

“Mmm. Le lezioni di stamattina. Il _Rocky Horror_ per il Glee club…”

Quello allungò la mano per porgergli di nuovo l’acqua ed era evidente che qualcosa lo preoccupasse.

“Che c’è?”

“Kurt… quello è successo dieci anni fa.”

 

A quel punto era rimasto di sasso. Poi ci furono altri esami, medici che toccavano e tastavano e ripetevano domande idiote su che anno fosse. La risposta che dava non cambiava, benché suo papà avesse detto che fossero nel 2020 e lui non aveva motivo di dubitare di lui, ma non riusciva a crederci. I dottori se n’erano andati, adesso; suo padre aveva un’aria esausta e Karofsky senior (che a questo punto aveva una mezza idea che fosse proprio David Karofsky) era in piedi vicino alla porta della stanza. Burt guardò lui, poi l’uomo in piedi, poi di nuovo lui, per poi alzarsi.

“Voi due dovete parlare. Io andrò a prendermi un caffè. Torno subito. Tu vuoi qualcosa, Dave?”

“No, grazie Burt, sono a posto per adesso…”

Era strano sentir chiamare suo papà per nome, soprattutto da qualcuno che andava a scuola con lui. Cioè, _era andato_ a scuola con lui. Iniziava a confondersi.

“Allora, chi sei? Assomigli un po’ a un ragazzo con cui vado a scuola…”

“Kurt…” sembrò soffrire fisicamente, abbassando lo sguardo sulle proprie mani e poi di nuovo su di lui. “Io sono Dave Karofsky… andavamo a scuola insieme. Ehm…”

“Sì, pensavo fossi tu. Perché sei qui?”

“Mi hai riconosciuto?”

“Beh, ho pensato che magari fossi un suo fratello maggiore o qualcosa di simile. Senti, apprezzo il pensiero, ma perché sei qui? Insomma, a scuola mi tormenti.”

“Ti tormentavo. E… era molto tempo fa."

“Non per me.”

“Io… Sì. Vero. D’accordo.”

Si fece silenzioso e Kurt sospirò, perché non ne sapeva assolutamente la ragione, ma sembrava che avesse anche lui subito l’incidente, solo che tutte le sue ferite erano interne.

“Mi spiace, okay? Non posso farci niente. Sono sicuro che tu sia un uomo per bene, ma ancora non capisco perché tu sia qui.”

“Io… Io sono… ehm… Ci hanno detto che non dobbiamo raccontarti troppo, che dovremmo permettere ai tuoi ricordi di tornare naturalmente. Ma sono successe un sacco di cose in dieci anni.”

Prima non aveva preso in considerazione cosa ciò significasse davvero. Si era preoccupato di ascoltare i medici catalogare le sue ferite, spiegargli la riabilitazione, come casa sua avrebbe dovuto essere modificata così da poterci vivere mentre guariva. Ma dieci anni. _Svaniti_. E avrebbe potuto non recuperarli mai. Avvertì il panico sgorgare dentro di sé: dov’erano i suoi amici? Ne aveva? E un lavoro? E un ragazzo? Almeno aveva fatto sesso? Si era diplomato? E il college? Non riusciva a ricordarsi nulla, sentiva le lacrime che minacciavano di sfuggirgli, un nodo che gli si formava in gola e il corpo che tremava, e aveva iniziato a piangere e non aveva idea se questo fosse lo shock a scoppio ritardato, ma qualsiasi cosa fosse era _orribile_.

“Shhshhshh, Kurt… Kurt, va tutto bene. Supereremo anche questa. La supererai…”

La voce di Karofsky era bassa e tranquillizzante, gli stava carezzando una mano, uno dei pochi punti che non gli facevano male quando venivano toccati, ma Kurt la scostò, corrugando la fronte, perché questa situazione non aveva senso, punto. Certo, dieci anni potevano cambiare una persona, ma tenere per mano un tizio che il giorno prima l’aveva spinto contro un armadietto… semplicemente non sembrava giusto, in qualche modo. Vide il lampo di dolore sul suo viso, ma non ne capiva il motivo; Karofsky si raddrizzò e ficcò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, tossendo per schiarirsi la gola.

“Come va, ragazzi?” chiese suo papà; aveva in una mano una tazza di caffè e nell’altra una bottiglietta d’acqua che passò all’altro senza dire nulla. Karofsky la poggiò e si scusò, dicendo di dover andare a usare i servizi, ma sembrava un semplice pretesto per andarsene… E a lui andava bene, perché ancora non capiva perché si fosse disturbato a venire qui e forse, senza di lui in stanza, suo padre gli avrebbe dato delle risposte.

“Papà. Perché Karofsky è qui?”

“Dave? Oh…” Burt passò lo sguardo dalla soglia a lui e Kurt riconobbe la piega determinata della sua bocca.

“Dave è stato qui ogni giorno e ogni notte da quando hai avuto l’incidente. I soli momenti in cui se n’è andato sono stati quando c’ero io o quando le infermiere l’hanno cacciato fuori. Certo, non mi è piaciuto quando avete cominciato a uscire insieme, ma penso che sia l’unico uomo in grado di amarti quasi quanto me…”

“Aspetta. È _gay_? È il mio _ragazzo_? Io ho un ragazzo? Oh Gaga…”

“Non lo dicevi da secoli…” disse quello con uno sbuffo divertito, e lui sentì il panico tornare, perché evidentemente le cose erano cambiate. Tutto doveva essere cambiato, ma alcune cose iniziavano ad avere senso.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave si asciugò le lacrime con le dita e si soffiò il naso, evitando di guardare nello specchio, perché aveva sempre un aspetto di merda quando piangeva e non c’era nulla che potesse fare per cambiare quel fatto: guardare il suo riflesso non avrebbe aiutato. Tutto il suo corpo era esausto. Come anche la mente, il cuore e lo spirito. Kurt era tornato da lui vivo, ma non completo. E non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi male a riguardo, perché era _vivo_ , ma non era _suo_. I medici erano piuttosto ottimisti sul fatto che la sua memoria tornasse, ma non potevano dare un riferimento temporale, o sapere se sarebbe successo in modo continuo o un po’ alla volta. Quindi era lì dentro a piangere e dare sfogo alla sua rabbia; poi sarebbe uscito e avrebbe affrontato tutto a viso aperto. Il fatto che Kurt ancora lo guardasse con confusione mista a paura gli faceva venire voglia di vomitare, ma se doveva rivivere gli ultimi dieci anni una seconda volta per stare con lui, l’avrebbe fatto.

Uscì dal cubicolo del bagno e si diresse verso la stanza del suo ragazzo, fermandosi quando vide Blaine al suo fianco, intento a carezzargli il volto con le dita, e provò un senso di sollievo vedendo Kurt scostarsi anche da quel contatto, guardando il suo ex con un’espressione confusa da _chi cazzo è questo?_ che lui riconobbe, se non altro perché era così simile a quella che diceva _chi diavolo credi di fregare?_ che rivolgeva a Dave quasi ogni giorno. Blaine gli stava parlando, blaterando stupidaggini su come sarebbe guarito e sarebbe tornato bello esattamente come prima – cazzate, perché anche pieno di lividi e pallido, la bellezza di Kurt era sempre lì, luminosa. Si chiese dove diamine fosse Burt, perché era ovvio che Blaine non avesse idea che Kurt non si ricordasse di lui. Le iridi chiare scattarono su di lui e, invece di timore o diffidenza, vi scorse sollievo e sentì il cuore gonfiarsi.

“Karofsky. Puoi farlo andare via? Mi sta facendo innervosire…”

Con l’uso del suo cognome il suo cuore tornò a sgonfiarsi, ma sbarazzarsi del nuovo arrivato era un compito che avrebbe svolto più che volentieri.

“L’hai sentito, Anderson. Penso che sarebbe meglio se te ne andassi.”

“Ma perché? Siamo migliori amici… Mi sono preoccupato a morte per lui…”

“Già, tanto che questa è la tua prima visita in due settimane. Wow, Anderson, sei insostituibile… Ha perso la memoria, quindi la tua presenza non significa niente per lui,” affermò, tenendo la voce bassa per rispetto del fatto che erano in ospedale e perché non voleva spaventare Kurt o fargli scoprire quanto stronzo potesse essere il suo amico quando non aveva voglia di comportarsi altrimenti.

“Perché, la tua sì? Che cosa si ricorda di _te_ , Karofsky? E non era sveglio, non avrebbe saputo se fossi venuto a trovarlo o no…”

“Non importa _cosa_ si ricorda di me, perché almeno di me non si è dimenticato.”

“Si ricorderà anche di me se parliamo per un po’…”

“Anderson, per poco non è stato ucciso. Smettila di essere un bastardo egoista del cazzo e vattene. Si ricorderà di te e ti parlerà quando sarà pronto.”

Lo spinse fuori dalla camera e gli chiuse la porta in faccia, appoggiandovisi contro per un po’, e il fatto che Kurt non si ricordasse affatto di Blaine non poté fare a meno di rincuorarlo. La perdita di memoria non aveva fatto eccezioni. L’altro lo stava osservando, incuriosito.

“Era un mio amico? Voglio dire, è un mio amico?”

“È… una rottura di palle. Ma sì, è un tuo amico. Il tuo ex-ragazzo, a dirla tutta.”

“Oh. Davvero? Sembra un po’… ehm, effeminato?”

Emise uno sbuffo divertito, perché, sebbene fosse d’accordo, non aveva mai detto niente di male su di lui, semplicemente perché Kurt sembrava indossare i paraocchi quando si trattava di Blaine. Sentirlo definire l’ex effeminato era strano, perché aveva sempre pensato che per lui fosse l’archetipo della bellezza maschile. E non era che Kurt fosse un esempio di mascolinità divampante.

“Allora, quanti ragazzi ho avuto?”

“Solo due…”

“Hm. Bene. Beh, almeno tu hai più senso di… qual era il suo nome? Anderson?”

Era ancora più perplesso sul motivo per cui lui avrebbe dovuto avere più senso di Blaine come ragazzo; era chiaro che Burt gli avesse dato qualche informazione, perché lo stava guardando con curiosità, la quale era un grande miglioramento rispetto alla paura. Inoltre gli piaceva sentirgli parlare dell’ex usando il suo cognome, perché, a prescindere da quanto spesso lo rassicurasse, si sarebbe sempre sentito un po’ minacciato dalla storia che avevano avuto insieme.

 

Benché gli mancasse il _suo_ Kurt, gli piaceva l’idea di conoscerlo da capo. I suoi piccoli momenti di acidità, i bronci, le occhiatacce… gli faceva capire quanto si fosse effettivamente _addolcito_. Tranne per le occhiatacce. Quelle le avrebbe sempre lanciate, sperava, soprattutto perché a lui piacevano. Tra Dave e suo padre, stavano riuscendo ad affrontare tutto e pensavano entrambi che l’aumento delle lamentele da parte sua indicasse un miglioramento fisico.

Era passata un’altra settimana e gli aveva portato il suo tablet, su cui aveva caricato i numeri più recenti di tutte le riviste di moda, e Kurt passava le ore a sfogliarle, con gli occhi che s’illuminavano per il piacere. Stava iniziando lentamente a guarire. I lividi sul suo viso e sul corpo erano diventati gialli e verde pallido e Dave era tremendamente felice che non ci fossero specchi nei paraggi, perché a prescindere dalla sua età apparente, avrebbe sclerato se si fosse visto così.

Aveva risposto a decine di domande. Che lavoro faceva Kurt. A che college era andato. Quali erano i suoi hobby. Qualche volta l’aveva beccato a osservarlo e supponeva che volesse chiedere di _loro_ , ma che fosse troppo timido per affrontare l’argomento. A sentire Burt, suo figlio era stato praticamente orripilato dal sesso quando era adolescente, aveva cercato di ignorare il discorso che lui gli aveva imposto canticchiando, ed era abbastanza certo che trattare quell’argomento avrebbe probabilmente avuto come risultato l’imbarazzo per entrambi, quando ci sarebbero arrivati.

Aveva portato dei film da guardare insieme, intere serie TV che Kurt adorava ma di cui non si ricordava nulla. Finn era tornato a fargli visita e quando l’aveva salutato con un: _‘Ehi, fratello’_ , Dave avrebbe potuto giurare di aver visto il suo labbro inferiore tremolare. Non c’erano stati cambiamenti con l’amnesia, quindi avevano iniziato a riempire i varchi nei suoi ricordi, perché evitare di parlarne stava diventando troppo difficile. Finn e Carole erano venuti a trovarlo con un tablet pieno fino all’orlo di foto e l’avevano portato in un viaggio per immagini, iniziando dal suo terzo anno al McKinley. Quella fase si era rivelata imbarazzante piuttosto in fretta, con Kurt che chiedeva perché tutto d’un tratto stesse indossando un costume da studente di una scuola per figli di papà. Suo fratello era ammutolito e Carole aveva guardato Dave, poi Kurt, e aveva suggerito che avessero bisogno di un po’ di tempo per parlare da soli, per poi trascinare suo figlio fuori.

Spiegare le sue azioni, come lo aveva trattato, spaventato e minacciato, forzandolo a lasciare il McKinley, era una delle cose più difficili che avesse fatto da molto tempo, ma non avrebbe fatto finta di essere quello che non era. Non era perfetto e non gli avrebbe fatto credere di esserlo. Doveva avere fiducia nel fatto che l’avrebbe perdonato. Di nuovo. Kurt ascoltò attentamente, non spostando mai lo sguardo dal suo volto. Tornò a sfogliare le foto e lui rimase in silenzio, non sapendo cosa potesse stare pensando. Se fosse stato il Kurt di _adesso_ , ne avrebbe avuto un’idea approssimativa, ma questo era il Kurt di _allora_ e per lui rimaneva un mistero.

 

“Quando pensi che mi lasceranno andare a casa?”

Dave scambiò un’occhiata con Burt, perché aveva guardato suo padre quando aveva fatto la domanda. Fece spallucce, poteva rispondere lui.

“Non lo so, ragazzo. E, ehm… ‘a casa’ dove, esattamente?” chiese, guardando Dave, creando uno strano triangolo di sguardi. Anche Kurt lo guardò con occhi spalancati, tornando poi su suo papà. Se voleva tornare a Lima e stare con la sua famiglia per lui andava bene, perché sarebbe andato con loro. Ancora non avevano parlato di cosa erano adesso. Kurt sapeva che stavano insieme. Ma non che convivevano. Che erano una coppia da quasi cinque anni e avevano vite che s’incastravano l’una con l’altra come pezzi di un puzzle. Doveva dire qualcosa.

“Io… a casa con te?” Kurt chiese a suo padre, con voce bassa e implorante, e lui sentì una fitta al cuore, perché non poteva aggiustare questa situazione, sebbene lo volesse davvero _davvero_ molto.

“Se vuoi tornare a Lima possiamo organizzarci senza problema…” intervenne lui, volendo che ne fosse consapevole, ma Burt passò lo sguardo tra loro due e sorrise.

“So che sei un esperto del Kurt di adesso, Dave, ma io sono un esperto di quello adolescente…”

Quest’ultimo li guardò uno alla volta, con espressione seccata. “Sono proprio qui, ricordate?” affermò, guardandoli male, e il suo cuore si strinse, perché quello sguardo era così tipico di lui – ed era completamente inappropriato eccitarsi alla vista della sua rabbia quando: a) suo padre era seduto proprio lì; b) aveva la mente di un teenager.

“Lo so, ragazzo. Ma siamo a New York. Tu abiti a New York. Sei sicuro di voler tornare a Lima?”

“Io abito a _New York_?”

Burt gli lanciò un’occhiata compiaciuta, annuendo, e lui non sapeva come la cosa fosse sfuggita a suo figlio. Aveva letto il _New York Times_ in quella stanza ogni giorno, Dave gli aveva raccontato delle passeggiate a Central Park, che Kurt lavorasse come stilista, che l’avesse trascinato a tanti di quegli spettacoli che ne aveva perso il conto…

“Abiti a New York. Con Dave. Se vuoi tornare a Lima, puoi… ma la casa non ti sarà familiare. Ci siamo trasferiti per vivere con Carole e Finn.”

“Abito a New York…” ripeté quello, e, nonostante la confusione su come non avesse fatto a capirlo prima, Dave sorrise.

 

Guardava Karofsky un sacco. Sapeva che tecnicamente avessero la stessa età, ma gli sembrava di essere uno studente con una cotta per un professore, se non fosse che l’altro fosse in effetti gay e l’amasse. A quanto pareva. Era strano e spaventoso e _ogni aggettivo possibile_ allo stesso tempo. Mentre gli parlava, Kurt gli guardava le labbra, sapendo che probabilmente gliele aveva baciate, probabilmente aveva fatto più che solo baciarlo. O almeno lo sperava. Il sesso gli faceva un po’ paura, ma doveva ammettere di essere tremendamente curioso. Aveva osservato le sue braccia; sembravano definite e muscolose e a volte aveva voglia di allungare la mano e toccarle. Aveva guardato le sue lunghe dita scorrere sullo schermo del tablet, le rughette di espressione ai lati degli occhi quando sorrideva e rideva, la lingua che gli umettava le labbra mentre parlava. Era abbastanza sicuro di essersi perso un paio delle cose che gli aveva detto, semplicemente perché si era distratto a _osservarlo_.

Aveva imparato una discreta quantità di cose, però, guardando. Era evidente che a suo padre piacesse e lo rispettasse. Che Karofsky e Finn andassero molto d’accordo in quel misterioso modo fatto di pugni contro pugni dei ragazzi. Che Artie fosse venuto a fargli visita a giorni alterni senza saltarne neanche uno e che avesse portato a Dave vestiti puliti o cibo; che scherzassero tra loro e che l’altro avesse chiesto di una certa Maria ogni volta. Soppesava tutto questo con l’opinione di Blaine, che gli si era seduto di fianco e aveva cercato di sensazionalizzare tutte le sfuriate del suo ex-compagno di più di dieci anni fa. Come l’avesse baciato, minacciato di ucciderlo e obbligato a cambiare scuola. Era come se stesse cercando di fargli odiare Karofsky.

Se quest’ultimo non avesse già sistematicamente elencato a occhi bassi tutti i propri crimini contro di lui, avrebbe potuto allarmarsi di fronte allo sfogo di disprezzo ed evidente antipatia. Invece aveva ascoltato e si era chiesto perché fosse amico di un uomo che apparentemente si lasciava divorare a tal punto dall’odio. Tranne il primo commento su come Blaine fosse per lui una rottura di palle, Karofsky non aveva detto nulla di male su di lui ed era stato palese dalla sua postura e dal cambiamento del suo atteggiamento che non gli piacesse. Cosa che poteva capire, perché se fosse stato l’altro a essere rimasto amico del proprio ex, non pensava che a lui sarebbe piaciuto molto. Quindi ignorò la sua opinione, perché Karofsky piaceva a suo papà, a Finn e ad Artie e lui si fidava più di loro che di un tizio di cui neanche si ricordava.

 

Durante la sessione di massaggi e allungamenti, Kurt pensava; la continua fisioterapia gli dava tempo in abbondanza per rimuginare sui propri pensieri e distrarlo dal dolore fisico. Si era reso conto molto velocemente che sapere una cosa e viverla erano due cose totalmente diverse. Ora sapeva così _tanto_. Su come la sua vita fosse stata. _Fosse_. Ma la conoscenza era inutile e parti di essa lo spaventavano. Non si ricordava del college e avrebbe dovuto usare quello che aveva imparato lì a lavoro, il che significava che probabilmente non poteva più farlo. Viveva con Karofsky. Era in un rapporto con lui da quasi cinque anni… solo che non si ricordava neanche di essere stato baciato. Figurarsi condividere la propria vita con qualcuno che non era suo padre.

Aveva iniziato a provare a pensare a lui come ‘Dave’. Aveva visto i lampi di dolore nei suoi occhi ogni volta che usava il suo cognome e non lo faceva con l’intento di ferirlo, non voleva che soffrisse. Chiamarlo per nome aveva avuto il vantaggio aggiunto di disassociarlo un po’ dal bullo che era stato e che ogni tanto gli ricordava, sebbene quell’impressione diminuisse ogni giorno. Non c’era stato nulla nel suo comportamento a indicare che avrebbe fatto altro se non adorarlo, e quella consapevolezza lo faceva sentire piuttosto potente, avendo qualcuno che era così evidentemente innamorato di lui.

Kurt però non ne era innamorato. Gli piaceva trascorrere del tempo con lui, poteva certamente capire come si potesse esserne attratti (perché, beh, era _figo_ ), ma non c’era profondità nei suoi sentimenti. Non poteva assolutamente ricambiare quello che l’altro provava per lui e non sapeva se ne sarebbe mai stato in grado, perché non si poteva riprogrammare una relazione di cinque anni. A volte c’erano dei silenzi imbarazzanti tra loro e aveva l’impressione che se la sua memoria fosse intatta, non sarebbero esistiti. Che probabilmente sarebbero riusciti a comunicare senza aprire bocca. Dave gli piaceva, però, aveva la sensazione che forse avrebbe potuto innamorarsene con il tempo, se non fosse per il fatto che in certe occasioni si sentiva così _giovane_ rispetto a lui. Cercò di non soffermarsi sul crudele concetto di essere un adolescente intrappolato in un corpo di più di una ventina d’anni, perché aveva l’impressione che se fosse stato il contrario si sarebbe divertito molto di più.

 

Quando finalmente gli fu permesso di andarsene, fu con una lista di cose da fare e da evitare lunga quanto il suo braccio. Aveva una carrozzina che non poteva spingere da sé a causa del braccio rotto e stampelle che non poteva usare per lo stesso motivo. Poteva camminare, ma aveva le gambe tremolanti. Si stavano rafforzando, però, e aveva un bastone per aiutarlo nelle brevi distanze, cosa che lo faceva sentire un vecchiarello, ma lo usava comunque, perché più di ogni altra cosa voleva tornare a camminare e ballare come si ricordava e lo faceva sentire un tantino più indipendente. Non si lamentava. Le visite di Artie erano un continuo promemoria di quanto fosse fortunato per _poter_ tornare a camminare.

L’appartamento di Dave era magnifico. Sapeva che fosse anche il suo, ma non si ricordava assolutamente di aver scelto i mobili o i quadri o… nient’altro. Lo esplorò, passando lo sguardo su foto di loro due, di suo padre, di amici con qualche anno in più sui loro volti che riconobbe e di altre persone che gli erano sconosciute. Non era affatto un ambiente familiare ed era palese che suo papà e Dave stessero aspettando che avesse un’intuizione istantanea e dichiarasse che la memoria gli fosse tornata. Dave fu il primo a riportare la sua attenzione al presente, spingendo la carrozzina per l’appartamento, facendogli fare il giro.

“Questa è… ehm… la tua stanza.”

Era ovvio che fosse la loro stanza e sapeva che l’altro avesse in mente di dormire nello studio o roba simile, almeno finché suo papà non avesse più occupato la camera degli ospiti, e una piccola parte di lui voleva suggerire che la condividessero e pace. Tenne la bocca chiusa, però, perché per quanto ne fosse incuriosito, non era pronto per qualcosa del genere.

“Sentiti libero di esplorare. Questa è la tua camera, non farti problemi. Guarda i tuoi vestiti e le tue cose. Familiarizza un po’ con tutto, okay?”

Annuì bruscamente, perché era quello che gli era stato raccomandato, ed era curioso di sapere che abiti indossasse ora. Dave certamente aveva fatto dei progressi, di solito indossava dei jeans e una camicia, ma non aveva mai visto delle etichette sui suoi vestiti, quindi non sapeva di che marca fossero. Sbirciare nel suo armadio avrebbe potuto rispondere ad alcuni quesiti. Kurt aveva indossato tute con ancora le etichette attaccate e per quanto capisse il bisogno di indossarle adesso, non doveva farsele piacere, ed era curioso di studiare anche il proprio guardaroba. Dave sganciò il bastone dal retro della sedia a rotelle e glielo posò in grembo, dicendogli di chiamarlo se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa e di farsi pure un sonnellino se ne avesse avuto voglia.

Lui si alzò lentamente, collaudando le gambe, prima di avvicinarsi agli sportelli dell’armadio e aprirli. Sapeva che fosse superficiale, ma avvertì un senso di sollievo ridicolmente enorme scoprendo di avere ancora un senso dello stile. Esaminò i vestiti, poi prese una camicia che chiaramente apparteneva a Dave. Aveva carattere senza essere appariscente, con dettagli discreti come una doppia cucitura lungo il colletto e un filo di colore variegato per i bottoni. Non c’era alcuna etichetta che indicasse come trattarla ed era piuttosto sicuro di avere in mano qualcosa che fosse stato cucito espressamente per Dave. Quindi si rese conto che probabilmente era stato _lui_ a farla. La riappese e chiuse i battenti, indietreggiando lentamente e con aria pensierosa.

Si avvicinò al letto, sedendosi per riposare. Anche se Dave gli aveva detto di esplorare, gli sembrava di essere un amico ficcanaso che andava a curiosare in una vita che non era sua. Scoprire che gli faceva i vestiti… era una cosa molto personale, soprattutto considerando quanto strettamente legasse la propria identità con il modo in cui si vestiva. Il fatto che l’altro gli lasciasse la libertà di fargliene e che li indossasse… era toccante. Sapeva che fosse un contabile, ma si limitava a quello; era però chiaro che sostenesse la sua professione, indossando le sue creazioni. E, okay, era bravo a farli, anche più bravo ora, a giudicare da quella camicia, ma era comunque molto piacevole vedere vestiti che aveva creato lui venire indossati da altre persone. Anche se non si ricordava di averli fatti.

Il comodino attirò la sua attenzione e, sentendosi incredibilmente come un guardone, aprì lentamente il primo cassetto, facendo il minor rumore possibile, per dare un’occhiata a cosa conteneva. _Profilattici_. _Lubrificante_. _Fazzolettini_. Lo richiuse di colpo senza tentare di guardare le altre cose che avrebbe potuto trovarci. Sapeva di essere rosso come un peperone e sentì dei passi affrettati che si avvicinavano. Non sapeva perché si sentisse così sconvolto, aveva immaginato che lui e Dave facessero sesso. Era solo che vederne le prove inconfutabili…

“Tutto bene?”

“Ehm, sì. Benone. Sto… bene. Davvero. Sto sclerando un po’, ma va tutto bene. Grazie. Puoi tornare da mio papà e continuare a parlargli… di quello di cui stavate parlando.”

Gli occhi nocciola scattarono per la stanza e dovettero trovare qualcosa, perché si posarono sul cassetto.

“Oh. _Oh_ , giusto…” Tossì, schiarendosi la gola. “Se il primo ti ha spaventato, faresti meglio a stare alla larga dall’ultimo…”

Gli fece un sorriso forzato e Kurt era diventato piuttosto bravo a interpretare i suoi sorrisi, identificando in questo un miscuglio di divertimento e ricordi dolorosi. Era uno di quelli che vedeva più spesso. La sua curiosità ebbe la meglio e si sporse in avanti per aprirlo; non era così completamente stupido da non riconoscere un dildo o un vibratore… ma c’erano anche degli altri oggetti che sembravano strumenti di tortura in miniatura. Cercò di non pensare ai posti in cui fossero stati. Era chiaramente più a proprio agio con l’idea dei rapporti fisici nel futuro, sebbene non avesse idea della funzione della maggior parte degli articoli lì dentro. Non ne aveva mai parlato a nessuno e aveva troppa paura di essere beccato da suo padre per andare su internet a cercare informazioni in merito. Fece per richiudere il cassetto, non volendo toccare nulla del contenuto, ma venne attratto da una scatoletta e la afferrò. Si aspettava che fosse qualche altro _aggeggio_ perverso di cui non sapeva neanche il nome, ma riconosceva un contenitore di gioielli quando ne vedeva uno. L’aprì attentamente, perché poteva ancora contenere qualcosa di strambo, e il cuore iniziò a battergli al doppio della velocità, perché riconobbe quello che conteneva. Chiunque ne sarebbe stato in grado. Erano due anelli.

 

Percorse lentamente il tratto di corridoio ed entrò in soggiorno con passo strascicato. I due uomini si voltarono verso di lui e la preoccupazione negli occhi di entrambi era quasi identica. Dave si era già alzato e gli si stava avvicinando e Kurt gli porse la scatoletta.

“Volevi che le trovassi?” chiese, ed era l’unica cosa che gli era venuta in mente, che fossero delle fedi che aveva comprato Dave, ma quello aveva preso la scatola senza mostrare in alcun modo di averla riconosciuta. _Oh cacchio_. Si era appena reso conto che i cassetti che aveva esaminato erano i _suoi_ , non quelli dell’altro… La conferma arrivò improvvisamente, come un fiume in piena, quando Dave l’aprì con uno scatto e spalancò gli occhi, fissandoli poi su di lui.

“Non le ho mai viste, prima…”

Kurt si sentiva malissimo. L’espressione sul suo viso era di un dolore profondo e lui era appena arrivato alla conclusione che con la consapevolezza che l’altro l’amasse incondizionatamente veniva anche il potere di ferirlo irreparabilmente. Voleva strappargli gli anelli di mano, andare indietro nel tempo, fermarsi a _pensare_ alle conseguenze delle proprie azioni. Dave stava indietreggiando e a lui venne voglia di poggiarsi alla parete e sprofondare, perché non aveva avuto intenzione di ferirlo; era certo di non essersi mai sentito peggio di adesso, da un punto di vista emotivo.

“Ho bisogno di uscire… Burt, potresti…”

“Vai. Noi non avremo problemi a stare da soli."

Lo guardò infilarsi una giacca e uscire senza uno sguardo alle proprie spalle, con la scatoletta stretta in un pugno.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave sedeva in silenzio nel vagone della metro. Non stava andando da nessuna parte. Aveva solo bisogno del suo anonimato e del brusio di sottofondo per aiutarlo a pensare. A elaborare la situazione. Kurt gli stava per chiedere di sposarlo. Ecco cosa gli comunicavano i due anelli. Che sicuramente aveva avuto qualche piano esagerato o per il loro quinto anniversario o per il suo ventisettesimo compleanno, che si stava avvicinando. Gli sembrava di aver di nuovo perso un pezzo di Kurt, perché ora il suo ragazzo non sapeva quando fosse il loro anniversario o quando lui compisse gli anni. Sapeva che non stesse cercando di ferirlo o di essere malizioso, gliel’aveva visto in faccia; ma ciò non riusciva ad alleviare il dolore della perdita.

Si era anche dovuto sorbire un altro ‘discorso’ da parte di Burt sul fatto che nonostante avesse un rapporto di cinque anni con suo figlio, se anche solo pensava di toccarlo con un dito senza il suo consenso esplicito… Beh, Burt Hummel sapeva mettere paura, quando voleva. Come se si aspettasse davvero che gli venisse in mente di toccarlo senza che il contatto fosse reciproco, comunque, per di più con l’altro che pensava di avere diciassette anni. Beh, non aveva bisogno di sentirsi peggio riguardo alla propria attrazione verso di lui, si sentiva già abbastanza in colpa così, grazie. A volte però era davvero difficile non poterlo toccare: leggeri sfioramenti di mani, strette alle braccia, dolci baci… Da quando Kurt si era svegliato, si era tenuto le mani per sé e faceva un po’ male che suo padre non se ne fosse accorto, che potesse avere un’opinione così bassa di lui malgrado gli ultimi cinque anni.

 

Kurt era alquanto certo di essere sopravvissuto all’incidente stradale solo per poter morire dall’imbarazzo. Suo papà stava parlando di sesso. Sesso tra uomini. Sesso con Dave. Di Come non si dovesse sentire in obbligo a causa del loro passato o perché aveva trovato una prova di quanto effettivamente lo amasse… Poteva solo pensare che il Fato fosse un padrone molto, molto crudele, per fargli sopportare due discorsi del genere con suo padre. Benché riuscisse a ricordarsi solo del più recente, era certo che se avesse recuperato la memoria avrebbe dovuto convivere con l’imbarazzo provocato da entrambi. Rimase seduto in silenzio, arrossendo fino alla punta dei capelli, osservandosi le mani. Era praticamente in trappola, con le gambe stanche per aver camminato per la casa e la carrozzina ancora in camera, quindi non poteva scappare. Suo padre si sporse in avanti e gli sollevò il viso, obbligandolo a incrociare il suo sguardo.

“Ti voglio bene e Dave ti ama. Anche tu devi amarti, okay? Prenditi del tempo e non buttarti a capofitto in situazioni che non conosci. D’accordo?”

“Okay, papà…” mormorò, concordando solo per farlo _smettere di parlare_.

“Bene. D’accordo. È andata molto meglio dell’altra volta. Non avevi davvero voluto saperne niente, ti sei tappato le orecchie e hai canticchiato per non sentirmi finché non ti ho obbligato ad ascoltarmi.”

Ammiccò. Se solo gli fosse venuto in mente anche _questa_ volta…

 

I due giorni successivi assunsero una routine tranquilla. E _pallosa_. Non sapeva se fosse sempre stato così e lui conducesse una vita davvero snervante o se suo padre e Dave stessero cercando di stare calmi e silenziosi per aiutarlo a guarire. C’erano stati più stimoli all’ospedale, dove poteva scherzare con le infermiere e guardare le persone che camminavano fuori dalla sua stanza. Ora si limitava a guardare la TV e in alcuni programmi facevano dei riferimenti che lui non coglieva. Aveva le sue cose di cui occuparsi. La fisioterapia, gli esercizi… e li faceva in modo quasi ossessivo finché suo padre non venne a dirgli di smettere, perché avrebbe finito per fare danni invece che aiutarsi. Nulla di ciò cambiava il fatto che _non ne potesse più_ di essere rinchiuso in un appartamento. Gli dava una sensazione pigra e restrittiva e invece lui voleva ballare per la stanza e saltellare dappertutto, perché la sua vita sembrava in effetti soddisfacente, benché un po’ pallosa. Suo papà era vivo e felicemente sposato, lui aveva _un ragazzo_ _figo_ e viveva a New York ed era uno stilista. Non poteva immaginare una vita migliore. Tranne forse l’esibirsi a teatro, ma la carriera nella moda gli andava più che bene. Era certo che se potesse andare a lavoro o uscire ed esplorare la città avrebbe superato la noia molto velocemente, se non fosse che suo papà l’aveva categoricamente proibito, dicendo che doveva darsi una settimana di riposo a casa. E sebbene Dave avesse emesso uno sbuffo divertito, chiaramente aspettandosi che lui non si sarebbe lasciato mettere i piedi in testa, lui non riusciva a disobbedire a suo padre. E non poteva esattamente scappare fuori senza aiuto.

C’era un po’ d’imbarazzo tra lui e Dave. Almeno, lui si sentiva in imbarazzo e non sapeva se si trattassero degli ormoni, perché avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi alle spalle quella battaglia da adolescente, no? O se fosse a causa di suo papà che aveva insistito a parlare di sesso. Ma ora ogni volta che guardava l’altro uomo aveva l’impressione di stare arrossendo. Quello non lo aiutò presentandosi un giorno con un completo addosso, e un aspetto perfino più sexy del solito, dicendo di dover andare a lavoro.

“Il mio cellulare è acceso. Non dovrei tornare più tardi delle sei. Starai tranquillo qui da solo?”

Dovette impedirsi di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Ricordarsi con forza di aver rischiato di morire. L’altro aveva tutti i diritti di sentirsi preoccupato. Anche se era completamente ingiustificato.

“Starò bene. C’è papà con me e tra poco verrà a trovarmi Blaine…”

“Giusto. Okay. Beh… spero che ti diverta.”

Ci fu una pausa imbarazzante e lui aveva il sospetto che normalmente sarebbe stata occupata da un bacio di saluto, invece quello fece spallucce e uscì, sollevando una mano per salutare Burt.

 

Blaine era un enigma. Uno strano pezzo che non riusciva a collocare nel puzzle che era la sua vita. Desiderava sapere dove poterlo sistemare esattamente, perché avrebbe reso tremendamente più facili le sue interazioni con lui. Aveva smesso di sparlare di Dave, almeno, passando invece a pontificare su quanto fossero stati straordinari il liceo e il college, con una storia dopo l’altra. Su come si fosse trasferito al McKinley, da quanto lo amava. Su come l’avesse seguito a New York per lo stesso motivo. Lo faceva sentire a disagio, ma non diceva niente, perché effettivamente era ancora un estraneo per lui, a prescindere da tutti gli aneddoti che gli stava fornendo a raffica.

Non sembrava che si annoiasse a essere incaricato della discussione e, cavolo, quanto gli piaceva parlare! Gli stava facendo iniziare ad apprezzare i tranquilli silenzi tra lui e Dave, anche se a volte erano imbarazzanti, perché almeno faceva delle _conversazioni_ con lui. Anche se erano su una serie TV o sul tempo o su come suo papà fosse negato a cancellare le tracce di aver mangiato di nuovo la pizza a pranzo, lui cercava sempre di coinvolgerlo, invece di parlargli in faccia come faceva Bllaine.

 

“Allora, come è andata la tua giornata?” chiese Dave, ed era da un po’ che non aveva la chance di sedersi e parlare con lui senza Burt nei paraggi, essendosi assentato per telefonare a Carole.

“È stata interessante. Blaine è… strano. È cambiato molto da quando uscivo con lui?”

“Ehm… Non lo conosco così bene. Né ora né in passato.”

“E perché?”

Non pensava che _perché è una testa di cazzo_ fosse una risposta accettabile, quindi si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

“Mi fa un po’ pena… Cioè, è venuto a trovarmi e l’unica cosa che ha fatto è stato lagnarsi di come la sua vita facesse schifo. Di non avere un lavoro al momento. Ed è single e… non ha niente di positivo da dire. È un po’ deprimente.”

Non sapeva cosa dire, perché l’altro aveva praticamente riassunto quello che provava nei confronti del suo ex. Beh, aveva saltato la parte in cui lo definiva uno stronzo egocentrico ed egoista, ma c’era andato vicino. Rimase un attimo in silenzio, ragionando per un po’ prima di dire quello che aveva sempre pensato.

“Tutte le volte che torni da un’uscita con lui, di solito sei giù per un giorno o due… come se non pensassi di meritare di essere felice. E lui si prende la briga di vederti solo quando la sua vita non prende la piega che vorrebbe. Lui non… non mi piace molto."

Kurt inclinò la testa di lato e l’osservò mentre lui cambiava nervosamente posizione. Era sempre stato attento a non dire nulla di negativo su Blaine, terrorizzato all’inizio che l’altro lo difendesse e si sbarazzasse di Dave come si faceva con i fondi di caffè.

“Tu… non hai mai detto niente di male su di lui, prima d’ora…”

Fece di nuovo spallucce, non disturbandosi a negare, e trovò un po’ snervante il fatto che anche con l’amnesia Kurt riuscisse a vederlo. Vederlo com’era veramente. Gli dava un po’ di speranza.

“È il tuo migliore amico, Kurt. Lo capisco. Non mi dispiace che-”

“Io invece penso che sia tu il mio migliore amico,” rispose, e in Dave si diffuse un piacevole calore e abbassò la testa, perché era da anni che si sentiva così nei suoi riguardi, ormai, e la minuscola scintilla di speranza si era trasformata in una calda fiammella nel suo cuore. Aveva una domanda in testa da giorni, anzi da settimane, e moriva dalla voglia di fargliela. Di conoscere la risposta, più che altro.

“Posso chiederti una cosa?”

“Certo… Non posso promettere di sapere la risposta, ma tu puoi sempre chiedere."

“Hai detto… quando eravamo ancora in ospedale… che io avevo più senso di Blaine. Che cosa intendevi?”

Si vergognava a chiederlo, ma a giudicare della sfumatura rosea sulle guance di Kurt, lui era altrettanto imbarazzato di dover rispondere. Si sentiva un idiota, ma era un dettaglio che l’aveva sempre infastidito, una cosa che Kurt aveva sempre liquidato per poi rassicurargli che il suo corpo gli piaceva così com’era.

“Oh. Beh, ehm… La mia prima cotta è stata per Finn. E poi… Sam. Piccola cottarella per Noah… Pensavo che avrei scelto un ragazzo che fosse più grande di me. Fisicamente parlando.”

Il volto di Kurt era rosso come un pomodoro ora e stava guardando dappertutto tranne che verso di lui – il che gli andava benissimo, perché era rimasto di sasso. Non ci aveva mai pensato da quel punto di vista.

“Io… non riesco a capire come ho fatto a scegliere lui come primo ragazzo se tu eri nei paraggi…”

Dave spalancò gli occhi e la bocca e quando l’altro finalmente sollevò lo sguardo, era certo di sembrare un pagliaccio. Cercava ogni giorno di capire come si sentisse Kurt, come dovesse vedere questo piccolo strambo mondo in cui era capitato e alcuni giorni era esattamente come se non avesse dimenticato nulla, ma poi c’erano momenti come questo…

“Non avevo fatto _outing_ alle superiori. Ho reso la tua vita un inferno. Ho fatto fatica ad accettare la mia sessualità per _anni_ , mentre tu… tu sembravi sbocciare. Eri orgoglioso di essere diverso. Blaine era l’unico altro ragazzo gay dichiarato che avessi incontrato allora… Ce ne devono essere stati degli altri, ma lui ti ha… preso sotto la sua ala e ti ha aiutato a tenermi testa e… era al tuo fianco quando nessun altro poteva esserlo.”

Non gli piaceva parlare di lui in quel modo, facendolo sembrare _buono_. Sapeva che non fosse cattivo o vendicativo, ma si sentiva sempre così inferiore quando l’altro era in giro, non gli piaceva che anche lui avesse visto Kurt nudo e l’avesse baciato e tenuto tra le braccia mentre dormiva. Sentire la sua confusione sul motivo per cui fosse mai stato con Blaine era… quasi liberatorio.

“Quindi mi sono messo con lui perché era la mia unica opzione?”

“Eeh… sì. Immagino di sì. Se la vuoi mettere così…” e si rese conto che era vero. Se fosse stato una persona completamente diversa dieci anni fa, anche la sua vita sarebbe stata del tutto diversa. L’altro stava annuendo come se tutto avesse cominciato ad avere senso.

 

Suo papà fece le valigie lentamente e lui lo guardava, facendo battere gentilmente i polpacci sul lato del letto della stanza degli ospiti. Era molto più forte adesso, dopo due settimane. Le sedute quotidiane in piscina con il fisioterapista stavano dando i loro frutti e il suo gesso ora era del tipo leggero in vetroresina. Aveva potuto liberarsi della sedia a rotelle, benché si affidasse ancora al bastone verso la fine della giornata, quando era più stanco. Se non sapesse di avere un’amnesia, avrebbe detto di sentirsi quasi completamente normale.

“Davvero non ti dà problemi che me ne vada? Ancora non conosci Dave così bene…”

“Papà. Ho passato con lui ogni giorno quasi dalla mattina alla sera per otto settimane. Lo considero almeno il mio migliore amico, ora…”

 

Aveva sentito Mercedes via internet e aveva visto che era passata alla vita adulta con un aspetto fantastico, e quando gliel’aveva detto lei aveva riso e l’aveva chiamato un adulatore. A quanto pareva aveva ricevuto e-mail dai suoi amici e conoscenti, ma non riusciva a ricordarsi la password per accedere al suo account, quindi le avevano tutti reindirizzate a Dave, il quale gli aveva dato libero accesso alla sua cartella di posta per sentire tutti i suoi amici. Parlare con loro gli dava una sensazione agrodolce, perché sottolineava il fatto di aver perso dieci anni di vita, ma gli aveva anche fatto notare che si era allontanato da alcuni di loro crescendo: erano tutti chiaramente assorti nella loro vita di tutti i giorni e trovavano difficile tenersi in contatto, soprattutto considerando quanto si fossero sparsi per il Paese.

Vedeva Artie regolarmente, però. Gli piaceva da matti. L’amico sopportava i suoi frequenti _‘ti ricordi quando…’_ e lo ascoltava, raccontandogli storie sulle altre pazzie combinate dal Glee club. Kurt non ne aveva mai abbastanza. Artie era un produttore musicale, ancora un piccolo pesce in una compagnia molto più estesa, ma Kurt scoprì che era stato Dave a procurargli il posto, perché era la stessa società nella quale lavorava lui come contabile. E non era sicuro di quando fosse successo, ma i due sembravano essere diventati amici molto intimi. Gli piaceva guardarli interagire. Era andato a lavoro un paio di volte con Dave, ora che suo papà era tornato a casa, soprattutto per uscire finalmente dall’appartamento e perché l’altro sembrava riluttante a lasciarlo a casa da solo. Prima dell’incidente doveva avergli fatto visita in ufficio regolarmente, perché lo conoscevano tutti e quando lo salutavano come se lo conoscessero da anni sorrideva con fare impacciato e faceva piccoli cenni di risposta. Rimase al fianco di Dave, sentendosi un po’ nervoso.

La partenza di Burt aveva avuto un lato positivo. La sua noia si dissolse quasi istantaneamente quando Dave si trasferì dal loro studio alla camera per gli ospiti. Quella stanza era come un magico Paese dei balocchi che gli era stato tenuto nascosto finora. Era probabilmente la stanza più grande dell’appartamento e quando l’altro l’aveva portato dentro per la prima volta, Kurt era rimasto a bocca aperta. Tutti i suoi sogni di sartoria e _costume design_ si erano avverati. C’erano un tavolo da lavoro, una tagliacuci, una macchina da ricamo, una macchina da cucito classica, una lavagna da disegno e stoffe a volontà. Era organizzata proprio nel modo in cui l’avrebbe organizzata lui ed era la prima volta che gli sembrava davvero di tornare _a casa_ da quando si era svegliato, di essere davvero nella propria vita e non quella di un estraneo. Aveva quasi pianto dal sollievo.

Ci aveva trascorso ogni momento libero, esaminando le funzioni di ogni oggetto e facendosi dei vestiti. Dave si sedeva al tavolo e lo guardava; ogni volta che lo scorgeva con la coda dell’occhio stava sorridendo e immaginava che usare questa stanza fosse la cosa più normale che gli aveva visto fare finora e a lui piaceva quel nuovo sorriso: era timido e dolce e voleva vederlo più spesso.

 

Il giorno in cui gli tolsero il gesso dal braccio, l’ultimo promemoria fisico che avesse rischiato di essere ucciso, Dave aveva organizzato una serata. Era stato attento, seguendo le istruzioni dei medici, a non stimolarlo o stancarlo troppo. Kurt doveva concentrare la propria energia a guarire. I dottori l’avevano sottoposto a una serie di esami, gli avevano fatto radiografie varie e una risonanza magnetica. L’altro aveva subito tutto con calma e pazienza, leggendo l’ultimo numero di _Vogue_ sul tablet, rispondendo alle domande e sottoponendosi agli esami. Erano passati tre mesi e quando Dave prese da parte il neurologo per chiedergli se l’amnesia fosse permanente, ricevette un’alzata di spalle a mo’ di risposta e il consiglio di vivere e comportarsi come se lo fosse. Il medico continuò dicendo che il cervello era un’entità particolare e che solo perché una cosa fosse improbabile, ciò non voleva dire che fosse impossibile. Per un attimo gli era sembrato che ogni suono attorno a sé fosse diventato ovattato. Aveva segretamente sperato che gli dicesse una cosa diversa. Si costrinse a riprendersi, voltandosi verso Kurt, al telefono con suo papà, intento a dirgli che dal lato fisico aveva il via libera, doveva solo continuare la fisioterapia per il braccio e le gambe. Stava sorridendo a qualcosa che gli stava dicendo l’altro, non perdendo l’espressione quando incrociò il suo sguardo e _mantenne_ il contatto. Gli sembrò che passassero secoli prima che Kurt arrossisse e scostasse lo sguardo, ma Dave venne pervaso da un improvviso senso di benessere, perché non sembrava che gli fosse indifferente. Era gratificante, ma soprattutto un sollievo, perché se l’attrazione fosse stata solo da parte sua, si sarebbe sentito ancora più a disagio, per non dire inappropriato. Immaginava che non fosse più semplice per Kurt, che aveva l’impressione di essere molto più giovane di lui e, per quanto dieci anni potessero non essere molti, erano anche un’eternità. Si era abituato all’idea, aveva dovuto farlo se voleva un futuro con Kurt – e lo voleva – quindi non si era dato per vinto. Ed era felice di aver agito così, considerando le parole del dottore, che ancora gli risuonavano in testa.

“Allora… Stavo pensando di uscire, stasera. Per una cena e poi un film…”

Seppe di aver detto la cosa giusta, perché il suo viso s’illuminò.

“Mi… piacerebbe molto. È… è un appuntamento?”

Lo chiese con fare timido, piano, e lui lo trovò assolutamente adorabile, ma si rese anche conto che, _sì_ , doveva essere un appuntamento. Annuì a quel pensiero e l’altro arrossì e distolse lo sguardo. Era felice che gli avesse fatto quella domanda, perché gli aveva fatto capire, piuttosto in ritardo, che se voleva davvero una relazione con lui, doveva ricominciare da zero.

 

“Oh Dio… questo è il _Gershwin Theatre_ …” osservò Kurt con un tono reverenziale e lui gli sorrise, annuì e gli porse una mano, che quello prese con un’altra occhiata meravigliata attorno a sé.

“Tutte le volte che veniamo qui, mi racconti la storia di quella volta in cui tu e Rachel avete fatto irruzione nel teatro quando eravate in città per le nazionali. Ci siamo venuti un sacco, quindi penso di riuscire a ripetertela alla perfezione,” affermò, continuando a sorridere, con Kurt che gli teneva la mano e pendeva dalle sue labbra.

 

La frustrazione di Kurt stava aumentando. La fisioterapia procedeva bene, era andato al suo posto di lavoro e aveva discusso con il suo superiore, un uomo dall’aspetto minaccioso che in realtà era stato gentilissimo. Dave gli era stato al fianco, però, una costante nella sua vita. Stavano insieme la maggior parte del tempo e, tranne quando si tenevano per mano durante gli appuntamenti ufficiali (di cui ce n’erano stati tre, finora), il contatto fisico tra loro era inesistente. Capiva che stesse facendo il gentiluomo eccetera, ma il modo in cui era così _attento_ quando era con lui stava iniziando a dargli sui nervi: le loro mani non si sfioravano neanche per caso, né si sedeva sul suo stesso divano quando guardavano la TV.

Aveva l’impressione che Dave se ne stesse accorgendo. O comunque ne avesse un sentore, perché Kurt aveva risposto male un paio di volte a delle domande poste nel modo più cortese. Dopo si sentiva malissimo, voleva scusarsi, ma non era ancora riuscito a farlo. Dave non se la prendeva, si faceva scivolare addosso le rispostacce e tornava a occuparsi di quello he stava facendo. Gli faceva sospettare di essere diventato uno stronzo totale, in quei dieci anni, e sperava davvero di sbagliarsi. Di essere una persona degna di Dave. Perché si sentiva piuttosto fortunato di avere un uomo come lui nella propria vita. Sapeva che non fosse perfetto, perché lasciava i piatti sporchi nel lavello quando la lavastoviglie era _proprio lì_ e non puliva gli sputacchi di dentifricio sul rubinetto cromato del lavandino e probabilmente c’erano dozzine di altre piccole cose che non aveva ancora neanche scoperto. Ma passavano tutte in secondo piano quando sorrideva o gli portava un libro sulle tendenze della moda dell’ultimo decennio o lo portava a vedere lo stesso spettacolo tre volte perché una non bastava…

Erano in cucina quando successe: stava svuotando la lavastoviglie e Dave lo sfiorò mentre lo superava, mettendo qualcosa nell’armadietto dietro di lui.

“Scusa,” mormorò, e lui sbottò.

“Non mi rompo se mi tocchi, sai?”

“Ehm… Kurt. Lo so. Io…”

“So che non mi farai del male.”

“Non è questione di farti male… Anche se tu avessi ancora ogni singolo ricordo di me, starei comunque attento a come ti tocco, okay? Il tuo corpo si sta ancora riprendendo e non voglio prenderti dentro e farti cadere, d’accordo?”

“Beh, fidati un po’. Non sono _così_ fragile.”

Per un momento sembrò che l’altro volesse controbattere, invece fece spallucce nel suo solito modo, come se non valesse la pena di discutere, e ciò era _irritante_.

“È la _verità_ ,” insisté e, benché Dave si voltò dall’altra parte, lui vide il piccolo spasmo all’angolo della sua bocca. “Cosa ci trovi di divertente?”

“Tu… me l’avresti fatto notare settimane fa, se non avessi perso la memoria. Me l’avresti detto e avresti preteso che la smettessi di trattarti come un invalido… Probabilmente quando eri ancora all’ospedale.”

“Oh. Giusto. Bene, allora. _Smettila_ di trattarmi come un invalido. Sto bene. Mi sento del tutto normale.”

“D’accordo. Ci proverò. Ma… voglio che tu ti senta… al sicuro, qui. È anche casa tua. Quando abbiamo iniziato a uscire insieme… per la prima volta, dico, avevamo appartamenti separati. Qui c’è solo camera tua, quindi non puoi allontanarti troppo. Quindi, se dico o faccio qualcosa che non ti piace o che ti dà fastidio… beh, non trattenerti. Non ti sei mai trattenuto per nessuno, quindi non iniziare adesso solo per proteggere i miei sentimenti, okay?”

Annuì, perché quello che gli stava dicendo gli sembrava giusto e naturale. Non era mai stato il tipo da obbedire a testa bassa. E Dave era dolce e comprensivo e lui voleva che sapesse che valeva lo stesso per lui. Che era anche casa sua e che doveva sentirsi a suo agio quanto Kurt.

“Se vuoi toccarmi, puoi farlo,” affermò, tutto d’un fiato, e spalancò gli occhi al significato che sembravano aver preso quelle parole. “Cioè, non intendevo in quel modo. Volevo solo dire che non devi stare così attento a _non_ toccarmi- _Merda_.” Non imprecava quasi mai, ma si era messo a blaterare e ora l’altro stava _ridendo_. Gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

“Va tutto bene, Kurt. Ho capito cosa volevi dire. E vale anche per te. Anche tu puoi… ehm, toccarmi. Nello stesso modo. Mmm, già. Non preoccuparti di offendermi o illudermi. Sono un ragazzo grande.”

“Ehm… okay,” rispose, e sapeva di stare arrossendo di nuovo, perché malgrado i propri sforzi, non era riuscito a fare a meno di chiedersi che dimensioni avesse il suo pene, quando aveva detto ‘ragazzo grande’.

 

Poco dopo, quando si sedettero a guardare la TV, Dave gli si accomodò di fianco.

 

Fece passare altri due appuntamenti prima di provare a baciarlo. Era piuttosto sicuro che, sebbene Dave sembrasse avere la pazienza di un santo, avesse un complesso di colpa sul fatto che lui fosse mentalmente un adolescente… Non che Dave si comportasse poi tanto da adulto, a volte, come quella sera, in cui l’aveva portato a vedere un film d’azione con delle specie di supereroi come personaggi. Era stato un po’ arrabbiato per la scelta, finché quello non gli aveva dato una gomitata scherzosa per poi dirgli: _‘Devi ammettere che non stanno male in quelle divise.’_

Quindi, prima che l’altro aprisse la porta dell’appartamento, cosa che indicava la fine dell’appuntamento, Kurt gli tirò la mano, interrompendo la sua ricerca delle chiavi. Non aveva idea di cosa fare, sarebbe stato il suo primo bacio e doveva farlo in fretta, prima di tirarsi indietro per la fifa, quindi si limitò a sporgersi in avanti, increspando le labbra e schioccando un veloce bacio sul suo labbro inferiore, per poi indietreggiare. Era riuscito a prendergli solo quel labbro perché Dave lo stava fissando a bocca aperta. Sembrò scrollarsi di dosso quella nebbia mentale e facendo leva sulle loro mani lo riattirò verso di sé.

“Sei sicuro di volerlo?”

Kurt annuì, un veloce movimento secco della testa. Non pensava di essere mai stato più sicuro.

“Solo…”

“Solo un bacio… Ho capito.”

Gli avvolse il viso con le mani, carezzandogli dolcemente gli zigomi con i polpastrelli dei pollici; le sue labbra erano calde e morbide e Kurt sentì il proprio corpo ondeggiare in avanti. Era solo una pressione gentile e calda. Sapeva che l’altro si stesse trattenendo e gliene era grato, perché il suo stomaco era stato invaso da uno sciame di farfalle e gli sembrava che la pelle fosse troppo stretta per contenere quello che sentiva ed era diventata ultrasensibile e, quando Dave si allontanò, con un dolce sorriso timido sulle labbra, lui non poté far altro che ricambiarlo, in modo altrettanto timido. Quello estrasse le chiavi dalla tasca dei pantaloni e aprì la porta.

“Buonanotte, Kurt.”

 

Si svegliò tremante, ricoperto da sudore umido e freddo, con dei crampi allo stomaco per la paura. La sua testa era piena di immagini che non riusciva a mettere insieme e tutto quello che riusciva a ricordare era un senso di terrore, di paura e il volto di Dave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutte le persone che hanno messo la fic tra le preferite/seguite/ricordate. È la prima volta che scrivo una storia basandomi sul prompt di qualcun altro; grazie a Karomeled per il prompt e per avermelo lasciato distorcere come meglio credevo! Questa è anche la prima fic multi-capitolo che abbia mai completato (TWB è la prima che abbia mai iniziato [all’epoca non l’aveva ancora finita di pubblicare – N.d.T.]), quindi avrà sempre un posto speciale nel mio cuore, anche quando in futuro la rileggerò e senza ombra di dubbio mi riempirà d’imbarazzo.  
> AVVERTIMENTO: Lime blanda (beh, per i miei standard). Ehm. È solo una pomiciata ‘impegnata’, direi. C’è un orgasmo, a un certo punto. E se non sapete di cosa si tratti, non dovreste star leggendo la fic.

Dave si catapultò fuori dal letto prima ancora che il corpo e la mente si fossero svegliati del tutto. Riusciva a sentire Kurt piangere e immaginava che fosse così essere neogenitori, rispondere in automatico al lamento del proprio figlio. Barcollò lungo il corridoio, tenendo una mano sulla parete e non riuscendo a scorgere il minimo barlume di luce, gli sembrava di avere le palpebre incollate. Abbassò la maniglia della porta della camera e i suoni emessi dall’altro aumentarono di volume. Si strofinò gli occhi, cercando di schiarirsi la vista abbastanza da distinguere almeno il contenuto della stanza. Voleva accendere la luce, ma non sapeva se la cosa avrebbe aiutato o meno, quindi lasciò perdere e si mosse verso il letto. Gli occhi si erano abituati al buio, adesso che riuscivano a stare aperti, e per fortuna Kurt aveva la lampada accesa al minimo sul comodino.

Il terrore completo negli occhi di quest’ultimo, quando alzò lo sguardo su di lui, lo fece bloccare sul posto e s’inginocchiò così da non dominarlo dall’alto. Nonostante la spiacevole sensazione allo stomaco a vederlo così pietrificato dalla paura, non poté fare a meno di sperare che magari qualcosa avesse smosso il suo cervello, che i ricordi si fossero inseriti nei loro varchi originali.

“Kurt… stai bene?” Tenne la voce bassa, poco più di un sussurro. Era piuttosto sicuro che fosse sveglio, ma non si sarebbe stupito se avesse iniziato a soffrire terrori notturni o roba simile. Non aveva idea di come funzionasse la mente, benché ne avesse una conoscenza migliore rispetto a sei mesi prima.

“Sì… sì. Era solo… un incubo. Credo. Avevo paura. Ero terrorizzato da qualcosa. Ma non so cosa, esattamente…”

Era evidente che non gli stesse dicendo tutto, ma non avrebbe insistito. La sua pelle era pallida e sudata e lui sospettava che si sentisse molto fragile. Quello che voleva di più al momento era abbracciarlo e dirgli che andava tutto bene, ma non poteva farlo. Soprattutto una volta che si era reso conto di essere lì in ginocchio con addosso solo i pantaloni del pigiama. Era strano sentirsi un intruso nella propria camera, ma si era abituato a considerarla la stanza di Kurt.

“Pensi che starai bene, ora?”

“Ehm… Potresti rimanere qui? Per favore. Almeno finché non mi riaddormento?”

I suoi occhi erano ancora spalancati e pieni di _qualcosa_ , facendolo esitare, ma poi annuì e andò a prendere il copriletto dalla propria camera. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a dirgli di no, ma non si sarebbe infilato nel suo letto sotto le stesse coperte, non quando stava iniziando a scordarsi che ci fosse così tanto che l’altro non ricordava.

 

Aprì gli occhi e si trovò davanti il torace di Dave. Durante la notte si era in qualche modo spostato in basso, portando il viso alla stessa altezza di capezzoli bruniti e di un petto villoso. Aveva una mezza voglia di allungare una mano e toccare, ma si trattenne, cercando invece di accettare l’idea di aver appena dormito con un uomo. E, okay, c’erano vestiti e coperte a separarli, ma aveva comunque l’impressione di aver infranto numerose regole e che suo padre l’avrebbe messo in castigo per un mese o qualcosa di simile.

Si ricordava il sogno. Era molto confuso, fatto di impressioni e sensazioni, l’unica immagine nitida era il volto di Dave, ma era quello _di adesso_. Era perplesso. Si ricordava dolore, il corpo che urtava violentemente contro qualcosa e pensava che magari si stesse ricordando del bullismo alle superiori, perché Dave, Blaine, suo papà e in minima parte Finn gli avevano parlato di quel periodo. Gli sembrava l’unica conclusione logica, ma c’era qualcosa che non andava con quel ragionamento, perché se così fosse, si sarebbe ricordato della sua faccia di _allora_ , non quella da adulto. Era frustrante quanto cercare di afferrare qualcosa che continuava a scivolargli tra le dita. Quanto sapere che fosse lì, in attesa di essere acciuffato, solo per vederlo dissolversi in nebbia l’attimo dopo.

Sgusciò fuori dal letto in modo cauto e lentamente, così da non svegliare Dave. Nonostante il senso di panico e terrore che aveva provato in sogno, non aveva paura di lui, il che era sconvolgente, sebbene si dovesse tener conto che stava cercando di non scoppiare a ridere all’idea di aver appena dormito con qualcuno. Era felice che fosse stato Dave, perché era certo di amarlo. Di essersi innamorato di lui. Di nuovo. Attraversò la stanza in punta di piedi; sul pavimento c’era la moquette, quindi non era esattamente necessario, ma si sentiva di umore melodrammatico. Fissò il proprio riflesso nello specchio. Di solito cercava di evitare di guardarsi, perché si sembrava così _vecchio_. Aveva ancora un bell’aspetto, però, benché ci fossero delle sottili rughe attorno agli occhi quando sorrideva e anche sulla fronte. Ma si era irrobustito e la sua faccia aveva perso tutta quell’orribile pinguedine infantile. Ora aveva l’aspetto di un uomo, il che era rassicurante, perché sapeva di aver potuto passare per una ragazza, se avesse voluto, quando era adolescente. Si chiese quando avesse iniziato a cambiare e decise di riguardarsi di nuovo tutte le foto, per vedere se l’avessero aiutato a mettere le informazioni al posto giusto o a schiarire le immagini sfocate che aveva in testa.

Si sentiva il corpo vecchio. Rigido, dolorante, e la muscolatura stava tornando solo ora a farsi vedere, dopo settimane di fisioterapia. Sapeva che il fatto di non avere muscoli definiti fosse a causa dell’incidente, ma si chiedeva come si mantenesse in forma, adesso. Non aveva visto attrezzatura per ginnastica nell’appartamento e non si vedeva proprio a fare jogging, soprattutto nelle strade di New York. Si fece una doccia con tutta calma e si sentì molto più rilassato quando uscì dalla stanza piena di vapore, non più ansioso quanto prima a proposito delle immagini del sogno, che già iniziavano a svanire. Si avvolse nell’accappatoio e quando aprì silenziosamente la porta della camera, vide che Dave non c’era più.

 

La prima volta che Kurt lo salutò con un bacio quando stava uscendo per andare a lavoro, Dave rimase lì, in silenzio e sconvolto, prima che l’altro scoppiasse a ridere, lo spingesse verso l’uscio e gli dicesse di muoversi. Quando ricevette un altro bacio dopo essere tornato a casa, era un po’ più preparato, ma ancora sorpreso. Erano solo piccoli bacetti sulla guancia, ma significavano _molto_ di più. Che Kurt fosse a suo agio. Si stesse rilassando.

Era certo che fosse successo qualcosa, perché Kurt aveva riorganizzato tutte le foto in ordine cronologico e le sfogliava regolarmente sul tablet. Faceva più domande, domande molto specifiche alle quali lui non sapeva sempre rispondere. Non si ricordava cosa fosse stato servito alla cena di Natale due anni prima, o quale fosse il suo indumento preferito (era piuttosto sicuro che non ne avesse _solo_ uno). Sapeva però quali fossero i suoi piatti preferiti, come gli piaceva prendere il caffè, il suo numero di scarpe e che aspetto avesse dopo aver fatto sesso… Non avevano più menzionato l’incubo e forse era semplicemente stato un brutto sogno e basta, ma lui sperava in un angolino del cuore che fosse qualcosa di più. Aveva parlato con il terapista che Kurt si rifiutava di andare a vedere e quello gli aveva detto di non mettergli pressione. Di dargli spazio, ma anche di stargli vicino. Sembrava tutto perfettamente logico. Ciò non lo rendeva più semplice, però.

Erano sul divano, con Kurt che teneva i piedi di fianco alla sua gamba. Se fosse stato il vecchio Kurt, avrebbe già richiesto un massaggio o avrebbe cominciato a sfregargli le piante dei piedi sull’inguine. Invece li teneva sul cuscino, toccandogli il lato della coscia, e benché lui sapesse che quella parte del suo corpo fosse praticamente due blocchi di ghiaccio intagliati, gli sembrava che nel punto di contatto si stesse spandendo un piacevole calore.

“Ti metti i miei vestiti…” affermò Kurt, d’un tratto, toccandogli la gamba con l’alluce. Dave abbassò lo sguardo su di esso e poi sul suo viso, perplesso.

“No, non è vero. Sono troppo piccoli.”

“No. Voglio dire che ti metti i vestiti che ti faccio io.”

Avvertì il corpo irrigidirsi. Non gli aveva detto assolutamente tutto sulla loro vita, voleva tacere alcune parti, così magari si sarebbe accorto quando Kurt sarebbe tornato da lui completamente… Ma forse non sarebbe accaduto tutto in una volta, come il getto di una grande cascata. Forse sarebbe stato più simile al gentile flusso di un ruscello. A ogni modo, non gli aveva mai accennato che era stato lui in persona a creare la maggior parte dei suoi vestiti.

“Come fai a saperlo?” La voce era roca e, non appena fece quella domanda, l’espressione sul viso di Kurt si fece contrita e lui seppe che non se lo fosse ricordato.

“Ehm, l’ho dedotto. Tempo fa, a dirla tutta. Un sacco dei tuoi vestiti sono fatti su misura e non hanno alcuna etichetta, quindi… ho supposto che probabilmente te li facevo io.”

“Sì… hai ragione. Sono tuoi. È iniziata come uno scherzo. Ti stavi lamentando dei miei abiti e io ti ho detto che avresti fatto prima a vestirmi come volevi tu e… così hai fatto.”

“Oh. Ti dispiace che te li faccio io?”

“Pensi che avrei un armadio pieno dei tuoi vestiti se mi dispiacesse?”

“Sì…” rispose quello, con aria un po’ rattristata.

Lui scoppiò a ridere, perché aveva ragione: se anche avesse detestato quegli indumenti, gli avrebbe comunque lasciato continuare a farglieli. Kurt non gli aveva mai cucito niente che avesse temuto di indossare, però, benché non sapesse se fidarsi altrettanto dei suoi gusti da adolescente. Aveva avuto delle idee piuttosto stravaganti.

“I vestiti mi piacciono, tranquillo. Non mi hai mai fatto niente che abbia detestato. Ne ho dei preferiti, ovviamente.”

“A me piace quella verde bosco con le cuciture di una sfumatura più chiara.”

“Sì, è la tua preferita,” affermò, non sapendo se fosse solo una coincidenza o se Kurt stesse tornando da lui.

 

Era chiaro che Dave fosse deluso che avesse solo indovinato di aver fatto lui i suoi vestiti, invece di esserselo ricordato. E doveva ammettere di cominciare a sentirsi altrettanto frustrato. Gli sembrava di aver provato tutto e aveva iniziato a cercare altre possibilità. Aveva sognato di nuovo ed era certo ora di starsi ricordando qualcosa, ma erano scene rumorose e terrificanti e in qualche modo avevano a che fare con Dave, ma non sapeva come. Gli scorci erano brevissimi, sembravano perfino avvolti dalla nebbia e un paio di volte si era svegliato e aveva preso a pugni il cuscino per l’insoddisfazione. Aveva pensato che magari il suo primo bacio fosse stato l’evento scatenante dei sogni, quindi anche per quel motivo aveva cominciato a baciarlo ogni giorno. Gli piaceva farlo, comunque, e lui non si opponeva, però cominciava a volere davvero che anche Dave iniziasse qualche bacio. Capiva che si sentisse a disagio, ma stava arrivando al punto di mettersi a urlare dalla frustrazione. Voleva… di _più_. Non sapeva esattamente di cosa, però, perché l’idea del sesso lo faceva ancora sclerare un tantino, sebbene quella reazione diminuisse ogni volta che lo baciava.

Quindi stava affrontando due livelli di frustrazione e il fatto che l’altro sembrasse così composto e tranquillo a volte lo irritava profondamente. Aveva voglia di fare una scenata, di urlare e strillare che fosse tremendamente ingiusto avere una vita fantastica di cui non si poteva ricordare nulla. Invece si barricava nello studio. Creava vestiti e faceva schizzi. Passeggiava per New York, meravigliandosi di vivere lì. Parlava con il suo capo, perché nonostante l’attuale mancanza di qualifiche, aveva ancora un buon occhio per capire cosa stesse bene con cosa. Quando si ritrovò a comprare della stoffa per una camicia per Dave, sospirò e completò l’acquisto.

I sogni cominciarono a venire ogni notte e nessuno era terrificante e sconvolgente quanto il primo, ma lui continuava a non riuscire a trattenere le immagini. Una notte smise di tentare di riaddormentarsi e si alzò, andando nello studio. Il suo rifugio. Chiuse piano la porta e si mise a lavoro, non prestando davvero attenzione a quello che stava facendo: voleva solo distrarsi dalla sensazione onnipresente di stare cercando di raccogliere acqua con un colabrodo. Non sapeva da quanto tempo stesse lavorando, ma non si era accorto della porta che si apriva, né dell’altro che si era messo sull’uscio a osservarlo.

“Non riesci a dormire, eh?” chiese Dave, con le braccia incrociate davanti al petto nudo, e lui scosse la testa, abbassando lo sguardo sulla stoffa che stava usando. “Venivi sempre qui quando stavi rimuginando qualcosa…”

“Davvero?”

“Davvero. Senti, Kurt… ti stai ricordando qualcosa?”

“Non lo so…” rispose in un sussurro affranto. “È come se… gli ultimi dieci anni fossero un rullino e qualcuno l’avesse tagliato, separando tutti i fotogrammi, e io non so quale sia un ricordo o qualcosa che mi avete detto tu o Finn o mio papà oppure una foto che ho visto… È così confuso… e _spaventoso_ … A volte sono certo di starmi ricordando qualcosa, ma poi mi ricordo di averne visto una fotografia e mi rendo conto che la memoria non mi sta tornando affatto. Che non era un ricordo _vero_. E io voglio davvero ricordare, ma è tutto un insieme di fotografie sviluppate a metà, mischiate a volte con sequenze di film e io mi sento così _inutile_ …”

Piangeva mentre parlava e gli sembrava di dire cose senza senso, ma l’altro gli si era avvicinato, mettendoglisi di fianco, e avvolgendolo in un abbraccio; Kurt si lasciò andare, facendosi sostenere dalla sua forza. Una sua mano gli stava massaggiando la schiena in modo circolare e a lui piaceva il contatto fisico, il fatto che l’avesse confortato automaticamente. Poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, cercando di fare dei respiri profondi mentre Dave parlava.

“Cazzo, Kurt… non metterti un peso del genere sulle spalle. Sono dieci anni di ricordi. Sarebbe un’ondata di informazioni ed emozioni e… un sacco di cose. Cerca… di non esigere troppo da te stesso, okay? Cosa stai facendo, comunque?”

“Ehm…” allontanò il corpo dal suo e immediatamente le sue braccia sciolsero la presa, cosa che a lui non piacque affatto, le rivoleva attorno a sé. Abbassò per la prima volta lo sguardo sulla stoffa che aveva tra le mani e si rese conto che era quella che aveva comprato il giorno prima. “Dovrebbe essere una camicia per te…”

La afferrò per le spalle e la stese sul banco: tutte le parti erano assemblate, era quasi finita. Mancavano solo asole e bottoni, come anche l’orlo finale; giocherellò con il taglio vivo prima di guardare di nuovo il viso dell’altro, trovandolo a osservare il proprio.

“Dove hai preso le mie misure?”

“Ehm… da nessuna parte. Cioè, l’ho solo… fatta.”

Il significato di quelle parole rimase sospeso tra di loro e Kurt avvertì un brivido per l’emozione di conoscere le misure di Dave a livello inconscio. Quello gli stava sfilando l’indumento di mano e lo indossò, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo tra loro. Era perfetta. Le spalle erano dell’ampiezza giusta, come anche la lunghezza delle maniche per le sue braccia ed era evidente che il colletto avesse la circonferenza corretta, perfino la lunghezza della camicia in sé era adatta.

“ _Perfetta_ …” sospirò Kurt, perché era una prova tangibile, qualcosa di _reale_ , qualcosa che gli diceva che sebbene non riuscisse a ricordare tutto, una parte del suo cervello stava riparando il danno e rimettendo le informazioni nella loro giusta collocazione. La bocca di Dave sulla propria lo sorprese per un solo attimo, prima di rispondere al bacio, percorrendo con le dita i bordi aperti della camicia fino in fondo, per poi andare a ritroso sotto il tessuto, passando sulla pelle nuda che non aveva mai toccato, prima. Dave era solido e caldo e forte, ma più di ogni altra cosa era gentile.

 

Non riusciva a credere che stesse finalmente succedendo, che ci fosse stato qualche segno del ritorno della memoria di Kurt! A qualcuno sarebbe potuta sembrare una piccola cosa, ma per lui era come vedere un piccolo barlume di luce alla fine del tunnel dopo sei mesi di duro cammino. E anche se fossero mancati ancora chilometri alla sua fine, sapere che ci fosse quella luce avrebbe reso il viaggio molto più facile da affrontare.

Baciarlo era stato automatico, portando le mani sui suoi fianchi mentre Kurt gli esplorava il petto. Un punto che sembrava affascinare entrambe le versioni del suo ragazzo. Gli leccò un labbro e l’altro schiuse la bocca; sentì le sue mani afferrare la camicia e il suo corpo portarsi in avanti, quindi Dave si scostò: doveva assicurarsi di cosa volesse, prima di lasciarsi prendere la mano. Quello emise un suono seccato alla perdita del contatto tra le loro labbra e aprì gli occhi per lanciargli un’occhiataccia, e lui non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Vederlo guardarlo in cagnesco ed essere infastidito… era grato di potersi godere di nuovo quello spettacolo. Non lo vedeva da troppo.

“È okay, questo?”

“Ehm… cos’è ‘questo’, esattamente?”

“Tutto quello che vuoi,” rispose, ed era serio. Se Kurt voleva pomiciare, bene. Se voleva tornare a letto, l’avrebbe accettato. Se invece voleva… di più, beh, non aveva obiezioni a riguardo.

“Uhm, pomiciare. Quello che stavamo facendo… ti va bene?”

“Mi va benissimo. Ricorda solo… che hai tu le redini, okay?”

Quello annuì bruscamente, arrossendo, cosa che lui trovò adorabile perché Kurt non arrossiva più così. Abbassò la testa, così da sfiorargli gentilmente le labbra con le proprie, e Kurt si spinse verso il suo corpo, passando di nuovo le mani sul suo torace, e Dave posò le mani sui suoi fianchi, gentilmente, così che potesse scostarsi in qualsiasi momento.

Ma non accennò a farlo. Invece premette il corpo contro il suo, cercando di infilare una gamba tra le sue in modo alquanto impacciato e Dave dovette reprimere l’impulso di tenerlo fermo in quel punto. Voleva suggerire di continuare a letto, ma non voleva dargli l’impressione sbagliata o mettergli pressione. Lo baciò profondamente, gioendo di poter sentire di nuovo la sua bocca sulla propria, riscoprendo la forma del suo palato, il punto particolarmente sensibile sulla guancia, di fianco alle labbra. Kurt s’inarcò e lui ne approfittò per leccare il collo esposto e, come da copione, l’altro fremette. Venne attraversato dal sollievo, perché il suo corpo era ancora lo stesso, reagiva negli stessi modi di prima.

“Io non- non so cosa sto facendo,” mormorò quest’ultimo, a occhi chiusi, ma non si scostò da lui e invece cominciò a muovere il bacino contro il suo. Dave portò la bocca sul suo orecchio, leccandolo e mordicchiando il lobo finché non lo sentì di nuovo tremare contro di sé. Amava quanto fosse sensibile.

“Tu fai tutto quello che vuoi e che ti sembra giusto… Non preoccuparti di me, okay? So prendermi cura di me stesso.”

“Non voglio che tu ti prenda cura di te. _Io_ voglio prendermi cura di te…” borbottò con un tono petulante che lo fece sorridere. Si stava muovendo in modo fluido, adesso, sfregandosi contro la sua coscia, e lui riusciva a sentire la sua erezione calda attraverso il tessuto sottile dei pantaloni del pigiama.

“Non mi lamenterò, ho solo pensato che… questa prima volta… tu debba andare alla velocità di cui hai bisogno.”

“È da tanto che ci penso. Che penso a te… che ti voglio. È solo che… ho paura di sbagliare.”

Dave chiuse gli occhi alla vulnerabilità che sentì nella sua voce e posò un lieve bacio dopo l’altro sul suo viso e sul collo. Kurt indossava il pigiama al completo, con i bottoni chiusi fino al collo e lui non riuscì a fermare il sorriso.

“Non potresti mai sbagliare, Kurt. Mai.”

Infilò la mano tra i loro addomi, posandola gentilmente sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, e aveva ogni intenzione di tenere il tocco leggero, così da poter chiedere se fosse d’accordo, ma Kurt emise un lieve gemito e spinse contro il suo palmo. Trattenne un gemito a sua volta, perché era da troppo che non lo vedeva così.

Lo massaggiò da sopra la stoffa, guardandogli il viso, gli occhi chiusi con forza, la bocca schiusa, la lingua che gli inumidiva le labbra ogni tanto. Lo baciò, mantenendo però una parte di sé all’erta, nel caso l’altro decidesse di allontanarsi o indicasse disagio. Tutto quello che ottenne in risposta fu la sua lingua entusiasta nella bocca, dita che gli tiravano la peluria sul petto e, quando tornò a baciargli il collo, una serie di _‘oh, cazzo, sì…’_ mormorati a mezza voce. Mosse la mano più velocemente, sperando che Kurt domani mattina non si pentisse di quello che stavano facendo o, peggio, tra pochi minuti. Riusciva a sentire i liquidi pre-orgasmici inumidire la stoffa, i muscoli del suo corpo che s’irrigidivano, premuti contro il suo corpo, e seppe che non gli mancasse molto.

Quando Kurt venne, poco dopo, lui lo guardò, affascinato. Il labbro intrappolato tra i denti, le pupille dilatate al massimo, l’espressione quasi ebbra e meravigliata che assumeva durante l’orgasmo, come se ogni volta fosse una sorpresa. Lo guardò battere piano le palpebre, rimettendo la stanza a fuoco. E concentrandosi su di lui.

“Ti amo,” disse Dave, dandogli un breve bacio, e si rese conto di non averglielo detto ad alta voce da quando si era svegliato dal coma. “Ti amo.”

“Lo so. Ti amo anch’io. Di nuovo,” mormorò lui, piano, arrossendo dalla testa ai piedi, e lui si rese conto che probabilmente si sentiva a disagio, appiccicaticcio e improvvisamente timido. Soprattutto dopo le parole che si erano appena scambiati. Non riuscì a resistere, però, attirandolo in un altro bacio prima di scostarsi.

“Forse dovresti andarti a fare una doccia… e cambiarti i pantaloni. Prova a riaddormentarti…”

“Sì. Una doccia ci vuole. Ehm. Tu… ecco…”

“Vuoi che venga a dormire con te?”

Quello annuì, assumendo un’espressione sollevata per non aver dovuto chiederglielo lui, e Dave annuì e sorrise. Anche lui avrebbe avuto bisogno di una doccia, quindi lasciò che Kurt tornasse in camera e usasse il bagno annesso, mentre lui andava in quello principale, assicurandogli che sarebbe arrivato tra poco. Mentre si spogliava, strofinò tra le dita il fine tessuto della camicia e sorrise, perché sarebbe andato tutto bene.

 

La mattina dopo, Kurt si svegliò con le braccia di Dave attorno a sé e sorrise, perché era una bella sensazione e, se anche la propria memoria ci avesse impiegato anni a tornare, sapeva che stesse _effettivamente tornando_ , e ciò rendeva l’esperienza sopportabile. Lasciò che il corpo agisse d’istinto, posando una mano sul petto dell’altro, e in qualche modo quel gesto sembrava significativo, non ne sapeva la ragione, sapeva solo che portò un sorriso sul viso di Dave e forse era per quello che era importante. Sebbene, a quanto pareva, l’avesse anche svegliato.

“Giorno…” disse quello, con voce profonda e roca, e quel suono gli piacque molto.

“Ciao. Dormito bene?” Si sentiva in imbarazzo. Sapeva di non averne davvero motivo, ma non riusciva a farne a meno.

“Sì… Non dormivo così bene da tempo…” rispose, con un sorriso dolce che gli rimase a lungo sulle labbra, e lui si sentì pervadere dal calore, perché capiva: aveva dormito bene perché era tornato nel suo letto. Con Kurt. Era felice che avesse capito cosa aveva tentato di dire la notte prima, senza dover pronunciare la domanda.

Quel giorno, mentre Dave era a lavoro, spostò tutte le sue cose nella _loro_ camera. Quando quello tornò a casa e vide la stanza degli ospiti vuota, recepì il messaggio forte e chiaro. Poteva anche non essere pronto a fare di più che masturbarsi a vicenda, ma non avrebbe rinunciato a dormire avvolto tra le sue braccia.

 

> _Sentì lo stridio degli pneumatici, un lungo suono di un clacson che suonava, prima dello schianto metallico, il suono di vetro che andava in frantumi e gli pioveva addosso e lo scoppio dell’airbag che si gonfiava. Si sentiva male, le parole_ ‘Torna a casa tutto intero, okay?’ _si ripetevano nella sua testa ed era terrorizzato all’idea di non rivederlo mai più, che le ultime parole che gli avesse detto fossero state un ammonimento di non ordinarsi schifezze da mangiare, invece di lasciarlo con parole d’amore. Poi il suono delle sirene e il viso di Dave che fluttuava davanti a sé._ ‘Torna a casa tutto intero, okay?’

 

Kurt aprì gli occhi, svegliandosi al buio e non vedendo niente, ma un lento sorriso gli sbocciò sulle labbra. Allungò una mano e la posò sul petto di Dave, proprio sopra il suo cuore, così da poterne sentire il forte battito regolare.

“Sono finalmente a casa.”


End file.
